Tarnished Angel
by JRyanRajinCajun
Summary: Sequel To Heaven is Missing an Angel takes place one year after.
1. Chapter 1

Tarnished Angel sequel to Heaven is missing an Angel

Chapter 1

One year later

**Monday morning**

He turned over and hit the snooze button. He hated Monday mornings. He used to love going to work. Work used to be the most important thing in his life until he met her. He turned on his back stretched and yawned. Then he turned to look at her, his sleeping beauty. He could spend the whole day just watching her sleep. He snuggled up to her for the last few minutes of the weekend before having to get up and shower for the day.

"Hmmm, good morning," she said. She stretched and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Can we just stay here all day?" he moaned, as he held her tight in his arms.

"I think Eames would come looking for you," she smiled. "And after what happened last year, the University would call out the National Guard for me."

"With me around nothing is going to happen to you my dear," he said, as he got on top of her and started kissing her passionately, then the alarm sounded again.

"Time's up!" she laughed.

He rolled over hit the snooze. "We get 15 more minutes," he smiled.

"That's all I get?" she pouted.

"I will make it up to you tonight, but believe me you won't be disappointed," he winked.

Angelique wasn't, she never was; Bobby knew all the right spots.

Goren arrived at work. Eames was already at her desk. These days Eames was always at work first. Everyone noticed Goren was happier this last year. He smiled more; he was always whistling and was always in a hurry to go home. Nobody was complaining but he was just different.

"Good morning Eames!" smiled Goren.

"Hey Bobby. How was your weekend?" asked Eames.

"Fantastic! Yours?"

"It was ok, went visit my nephew. How is Angela?"

"She is great! What you working on?" he asked.

"Captain wants everyone to get together all the cases they have worked on in the last year. All our personal case notes, case files that we might still have in our desk. So if you have anything, you need to get it together," she said, with a puzzled look.

"Did he say why?" Goren grabbed his tie clip and then rubbed his forehead as he tried to think.

"No, he was very secretive," Eames remained puzzled.

**Hudson University**

"Hey Ang can I come in?" asked Samantha.

"Sure Sam. How have you been? So sorry I haven't kept in touch, I have been so busy," said Angela.

"Yeah I bet, with the clinic, getting back to teaching and that big hunky good looking detective," she laughed. "Details girlfriend, I need details."

Angela laughed, "Ok, we will have to have lunch and I will fill you in. Soon I promise."

"Oh, I almost forgot the reason I came. I picked up this envelope in the office for you. It says 'photos don't bend', figured it might important." She handed Angela the envelope.

Angela opened the envelope and recognized the person in the picture right away and smiled.

"Cute little boy. Who is he?" asked Sam.

"Just a little boy I helped. I donated some bone marrow awhile back. Guess his mom wanted to show me how well he was doing," she responded. "Well Sam I have a class in 10 minutes so..."

"Ok, I get the hint, but soon we will do lunch," she reminded Angela as she walked out the door.

Angela stared at the Joey's picture. When she first met him she hadn't realized how much they looked alike; he had blue eyes just like hers. She was so glad Vickie had sent her the picture and was even happier her half brother was doing well. Colin Mahoney had lived up to his side of the bargain and hadn't contacted her since the transplant. Angela walked to her first class since the attack.

**One Police Plaza**

Everyone at Major Case was putting all their notes and case files in boxes and labeling them with their names, badge numbers and dates. Everyone was talking and some mentioned IAB. Bobby thought "Why would IAB be investigating Major Case?" The Chief of D's was in Ross' office. He and Ross didn't seem happy. Goren felt when he left he was looking right at him.

"Did you see that Eames?" asked Bobby, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What Bobby?" she looked confused.

"The Chief, he looked right at me," stated Bobby.

"Bobby you're being paranoid," she snarked. "If it was you, why are they pulling everyone's cases?"

"So it doesn't look suspicious," he got up and started pacing.

"Not everything is about you," Eames said and rolled her eyes.

**Hudson University**

"So if you follow these rules and read all the assignments you should do well in this class. See everyone next week," Angela breathed a sigh of relief her first class was over.

She packed up her papers and walked out in the hall. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, Dr. Rossi?" he asked.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Hi, I am Dr. Andy Brennan," he reached out to shake her hand. "I will be taking over the clinic in the Bronx. I know you only work on every other Saturday, but I am trying to meet everyone who works at the clinic. I will be having a staff meeting tomorrow night at Cafe Gray. I would like everyone to attend."

"What happened to Dr. James? You seem kind of young to run a clinic," she inquired.

"Well Dr. James is retiring to Connecticut, and believe me I am more than qualified," he said smiling. "Will you be there?"

"I will try," she replied. As he walked away she wondered how they could put a doctor so young in charge of such a busy clinic, then she remembered Mother Mary Kate saying, "Don't judge, give people a chance."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**One Police Plaza**

"Here comes the Captain," said Eames.

"Detectives, I need you check out the murder of Simon Howard. Howard is the president of First American Bank. He called in sick this morning, which was news to his wife; when she called to talk to him at the bank and they told her. She decided to go home to check on him. She found him and another male dead," explained Ross.

Goren stood up and approached the Captain. "Uh, Captain, is everything ok? I mean all this file collecting going on, is something...?" asked Goren.

Ross avoided direct eye contact. "I can't discuss this with you Detective, just do your job," said Captain Ross, then he returned to his office.

Goren shuffled his feet, grabbed his binder and started heading for the elevator. He turned back and Eames was till at her desk. "You coming?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. She hadn't ever seen her partner so worried about an IAB investigation. Did he have something to hide?

They rode in silence to the crime scene. Bobby's regular happy demeanor was gone. Eames wondered why. She thought about asking, but was afraid of the "Back off" she would probably get from him like she had gotten before. Bobby was always willing to share when things were good, but when things were bad he would shut down. After 20 minutes of stone cold silence they arrived at the home of Simon and Vivian Howard.

They approached the house. The first thing Goren noticed was no signs of forced entry.

When they walked in CSU had dusted or prints and gathered evidence. Mrs. Howard was crying to one of the detectives. Mr. Howard was still in a chair tied up with a sheet over him, to keep him from Mrs. Howard's view. You could tell it was probably a single gunshot to the head from the blood that had soaked through the sheet. The second body was lying on the floor at Mr. Howard's feet single gunshot wound to the back of the head.

The detective who was talking to Mrs. Howard came over to Goren and Eames. "You must be the detectives from Major Case?"

"Detectives Goren and Eames," said Eames.

"Hi, I'm Detective Mitchell from the 2-7. We have Simon Howard 58, President of the First American Bank. Called in sick to work, but didn't tell his wife. When she came home to check on him this is what she found. We don't know who the John Doe is, but he is the one who shot Howard, there is gunshot residue on him. But the gun is missing. Mrs. Howard doesn't know him," finished Mitchell.

"Did the bank ever get a call asking for any money demands?" asked Goren.

"No, no calls were made out of the house," said Mitchell.

"Thanks Mitchell we will take it from here," said Eames.

Goren looked at the bodies. He uncovered Simon Howard. He was shot at close range one shot to the middle of the forehead, but first he was bound, gagged and tortured.

A few fingers were broken, his lip was swollen, and he was punched in the eye.

They wanted something from him. Something he didn't give up. He looked at the other guy. This was just a simple execution a shot to the back of the head point blank range.

This was a professional hit. Goren noticed football memorabilia around the room and sports magazines. Goren then joined Eames who was questioning Mrs. Howard.

"Did your husband have any enemies?" asked Eames.

"No, Simon was a loving and caring man," Vivian cried.

"Mrs. Howard was your husband a big sports fan?" asked Goren.

"Yes he loved football, basketball and baseball," said Vivian.

"Did he ever bet on games?" he asked.

"I think with his friends he might have, you know friendly wagers," she added.

"Who handled the finances, you or your husband?" asked Goren.

"Oh, Simon was the banker, he handled all of that," she said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Howard," said Goren.

Goren and Eames walked out the house and got into the SUV.

"So your thinking this was a hit to pay off a gambling debt?" asked Eames.

"Maybe. But then who killed the hit man?" asked Goren.

**Hudson University**

"Are you ok?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Think I shouldn't have eaten the tuna salad in the cafeteria," said Angela, as she walked out of the stall of the bathroom. She splashed water on her face after washing her hands in the lavatory. "Must have been some bad mayo, combined with my nervous stomach, since coming back to work."

"Maybe you should lay down awhile you don't look so good," Sam said with concern.

"Geez thanks, but maybe you're right. I only had the one class today was going to just work in the office, but I think I will just take a cab and go home," said Angela.

"Maybe I should call Bobby?" said Sam.

"Oh please, for slight food poisoning? The man has an important job, I can handle this myself, I am a doctor," smiled Angela.

"Well call me to let me know you got home, ok?" asked Sam.

"Yes, mom," she said laughing.

Angela went back to her office and packed up her things in her briefcase to take home. She called a cab to meet her in front of the University. She walked out her office and locked the door, when she turned around to walk out but she bumped into a woman causing the woman to drop some papers she was holding.

"Oh, I am so sorry," apologized Angela bending down to help her pick up the papers.

"No, it's all my fault," said the woman.

"Hmm, interesting topic," Angela said reading the paper. "Religious Symbolisms in Moby Dick."

"Yes, I thought so. Hope my students think so," she smiled. "I am Beth Brennan, the new professor of Literature."

"Hi, I am Angela Rossi, Psychology," said Angela, as she shook hands with the new teacher. "Are you related to Dr. Andy Brennan?"

"You know my husband?" asked Beth.

"I met him today. He is taking over the clinic I work at part-time. We have a staff meeting tomorrow night. Told him I would be there, but the way I feel now, well hopefully I will feel better," said Angela.

"You're not feeling well?" asked Beth.

"Think I ate some bad tuna at lunch. I really have to go my cab is waiting. It was really nice to meet you Beth," said Angela.

"Nice to meet you too Angela. If you're not better by tomorrow, maybe it's not the tuna and you're pregnant," smiled Beth.

Angela's smile disappeared from her face, that thought had never crossed her mind. She walked to the cab got in and told the driver to take her to the drugstore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Morgue**

**One Police Plaza**

Goren stood over Howard's dead body. Too close for comfort as far as Rodgers was concerned, but she had become accustomed to Goren crossing into her territory.

"Well cause of death was a 22 gauge bullet to the head, but he was worked over prior to being shot. He has two broken ribs, broken nose, two broken fingers, and a broken jaw," said Rodgers.

"What about our John Doe?" asked Goren. "His hands are pretty beat up. So he is the one who did the beat down."

"Well he has a name. His prints showed up in the system. Meet Thomas Callahan he has been in and out of prison multiple times. He worked for Colin Mahoney," said Rodgers.

Goren took a step back and put his hand over his mouth. The blood drained from his face.

"You OK, Bobby?" asked Eames.

"Uh, yeah. Any other injuries besides the gunshot to the back of the head?" asked Goren.

"No, just the 9 mm shot to the back of the head," said Rodgers.

"Thanks Rodgers," said Bobby as he walked out of the Morgue.

He and Eames rode the elevator to the 11th floor.

"You know we have to tell the Captain about this," said Eames.

"About what?" asked Goren.

"Bobby, if this leads to Colin Mahoney you have to be taken off the case. He was suspected of killing Angela's parents and shooting Angela when she was a little girl," explained Eames.

"I can handle this; that won't affect how I handle this case Eames." But Bobby wasn't sure. He knew Mahoney didn't kill Angela's mother or shoot Angela. Mahoney was Angela's real father. He didn't want to know what NYPD would do if they knew he was dating the daughter of a mobster. He couldn't tell Eames either, he didn't want her to be involved.

**Angela's Apartment **

Angela walked into her apartment with her bag from the drug store. She looked at the early pregnancy test. "Well it says your not suppose to take it till the morning, but it gives you two of them. Maybe I should do one now and the other in the morning. But I can't be pregnant. We have always been careful. Oh my, what will Mother Mary Kate say?! Oh my, what will Bobby say?!" She got nauseated again and ran to the bathroom. She washed her face and looked into the mirror. "The Lord doesn't give us more than we can handle." She took out one of the test, urinated on the stick and waited.

**One Police Plaza **

Eames was looking up Simon Howard's financial records on the computer.  
"Seems Howard has been withdrawing a lot of money lately. The bank auditors might want to check their books he might have been dipping into bank funds too," said Eames.

"CSU is checking his computer to see if there is any evidence of him placing any bets. I found a few bookie names in his address book; we can check those out and see how much he was in for. Also we need to check out Thomas Callahan's home," said Goren.

Goren just stared out into space for a minute.

"Something the matter?" asked Eames.

"I was supposed to call Angela and see how her day went. Today was her first day back teaching," said Goren; he looked concerned.

"Go ahead give her a call," said Eames.

"I can't; she will notice in my voice something is wrong. I need to get this settled. Let's go to Callahan's house first," said Bobby.

Goren and Eames were on their way to Callahan's apartment. Bobby dialed Angela's number; it went to her voice mail.

"Everything ok?" asked Eames.

"Uh, Yeah, she must be in class," replied Goren.

They arrived at Callahan's apartment and began to look around. Goren started looking through his desk. Eames was looking through the drawers in his bedroom.

"He has a list here. Names, address and amounts," said Goren. "Must be a collections list."

"Found another gun in the bedroom. A 9 mm recently fired," said Eames. "Going to call CSU and have them process the place."

"How crazy would it be if the murderer came back here and put the gun he shot Callahan with back here?" Goren shook his head. "This case gets stranger and stranger."

"I am not finding anything with Mahoney's name on it," said Goren.

"Well I am sure he would be careful about that," said Eames.

Goren's cell rang; he noticed by the caller ID it was Angela. He answered the phone and walked outside for privacy.

"Hello," said Bobby.

"Bobby? This is Angela did you call? Are you ok?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, everything is fine. I was just wondering how your day was going; it being your first day back," explained Bobby.

"Oh, well," she paused. "I made it through the class but then got sick after lunch, so I came home."

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am fine now. Just a lot happened today. We can talk later," she said.

"Ok, Hun. I will talk to you later. I love you," he said.

"I love you too. Be careful," said Angela.

Goren hung up his phone and walked back inside. Eames was looking through the bookcase. She noticed Goren had walked back in.

"Angela OK?" she asked.

"Yeah, she is fine. You found something?" asked Goren.

"Yes, a list of phone numbers with initials. On top of the list CM. Maybe for Colin Mahoney?" said Eames.

CSU arrived and started processing Callahan's apartment. Eames gave them the gun she had found in the bedroom.

**One Police Plaza**

Goren and Eames returned to One Police Plaza to go over the computer reports and financial reports of Simon Howard.

"He was placing bets online three times a week," said Eames.

"According to his bank records, he went from 500,000 in his savings to 4,000 in the last year," said Goren.

"He has voice mails from Callahan saying he owes 100,000 and to pay up or else. Also an email from Big Louie saying he owes 50,000 by last Friday," said Eames.

"Maybe Callahan was there to get his money and was interrupted by Big Louie. Then Big Louie killed Callahan," suggested Goren.

"Maybe we need to go see Big Louie. I have his address right here," said Eames.

**Angela's apartment**

"Hello," Angela said when she answered her phone.

"Ang, you trying to scared me to death! You were supposed to call me when you got home," yelled Sam.

"I am so sorry Sam. I totally forgot. When I got home I went straight to the bathroom and then to bed," said Angela.

"I am finished with class. Do you need me to come over?" she asked.

"No, I am feeling better. Guess I got it all out my system. I just needed to rest," said Angela.

"Ok, call me if you need me," said Sam.

"I will, thanks girlfriend," said Angela.

**Big Louie's Bar and Grill**

"Well you must be Big Louie," said Eames looking at the large heavy-set man behind the bar.

"What can I get for you sweetheart?" asked Louie.

"You can tell me where you were this morning Louie." Eames flashed her badge.

"I was here officer. I am always here," said Louie.

"Can anyone confirm that, uh, Louie?" said Goren.

"Hey! Was I here this morning guys?" Louie yelled out into the bar.

"Yeah, Louie was here; he is always here," laughed a few guys.

"What can you tell us about Simon Howard?" asked Goren.

"Well he owed me 50 Gs," said Louie.

"Well that must have made you angry Louie. Mad enough to go to his house and want to teach him a lesson," said Eames.

"Hey I didn't touch him. Is he saying I did something?" asked Louie.

"I don't know Louie. Look at this picture; does it look like something was done to him?" Goren showed Louie the picture of Simon Howard with the bullet in his forehead.

"Oh geez man, I didn't, I couldn't do that. Look at my rap sheet, I never shot anyone. I don't even own a gun," said Louie. "Besides how is he going to pay me if he is dead?

"Well, Louie don't leave town," said Eames.

Goren and Eames walked out the bar.

"So do you think he is telling the truth?" asked Eames.

"For some strange reason, yeah, I do," said Goren.

Eames' cell rang. "Eames...OK Captain... we will be right there..." she hung up her phone. "Captain wants us in his office ASAP. Said the Chief of D's is there. He doesn't sound happy."

Goren thought, "Here it comes."

**Angela's Apartment**

Angela was awakened by a knock on the door. She looked through the peep hole and was surprised by who it was. She opened the door.

"Beth? Uh, Hello," said Angela.

"Sorry to come over unannounced, but I was concerned you didn't look too well when we bumped into each other this morning," said Beth.

"How did you find out where I lived?" asked Angela.

"Well my husband has files on everyone who works at the clinic. I know I shouldn't have looked but I was really worried about you. I hope you're not angry with me?" pleaded Beth.

Beth seemed harmless and sincere. But she didn't like the fact that someone was looking at her personal file. What else did she know about her?

"It's OK, don't worry about it. Can I get you something to drink?" asked Angela.

"Oh, no don't worry about me; I am here to check on you. Are you still feeling sick?" Beth asked and noticed the pregnancy test box on the table. She picked it up and looked at it. "Well are congratulations in order?"

Angela sighed and sat on the sofa.

"Please don't tell anyone. I haven't told my boyfriend yet," she pleaded.

Beth noticed the picture of Angela and Bobby on the bookcase. "He is very handsome. You two will make a beautiful baby. Why haven't you told him, doesn't he want children?"

"We really never talked about it. He wanted us to move in together, but I refused," said Angela.

"Why? Don't you love him?" asked Beth as she sat down next to Angela.

"Oh yes, more than life itself. But I was raised in a very religious home and my step mother wouldn't approve," said Angela.

"Oh my what will she say about this?" asked Beth.

Angela buried her face in her hands, "I don't want to think about it."

The phone rang.

"Excuse me a minute," said Angela. "Hello? Oh, Hi, Mother Mary, is everything alright?."

"I should be asking you that question my child. I feel something isn't right. Tell me what's wrong," urged Mary.

"I don't understand. What could be wrong?" asked Angela.

"I sense a dark cloud around you. Something evil is lurking," said Mary.

"Evil around me? Mother Mary everything is fine. I have company now, I will call you later. Don't worry everything will be fine," said Angela.

She hung up the phone and stood in silence.

"Are you OK?" asked Beth.

"I am fine. I think I need to just take a nap," said Angela.

"OK, I will leave you to rest. But if you need me, just call," said Beth.

"Thanks, I sure will," said Angela as she led Beth to the door.

Angela went to lie down in bed. She grabbed her pillows, "Oh Bobby I wish you were here. I can't believe I just lied to Mother Mary. God is going to punish me for this," she thought. Then she fell asleep.

**One Police Plaza**

**Ross' Office**

Goren and Eames arrived on the 11th floor of One Police Plaza. Everyone was talking among themselves until they saw Goren and Eames come around the corner then the whole squad room got quiet. Goren knocked on Ross' office door. Inside of Ross' office was Ross, the Chief, and two IAB officers.

"You wanted to see us Captain?" asked Eames.

"Yes, Detectives, please sit down," said Ross.

"I would rather stand Captain," said Goren, looking uneasy, he knew this wasn't going to be good.

"The gun you recovered from Callahan's apartment, the 9 mm was a gun that was stolen from NYPD evidence room. The gun was the same gun used to kill four other Mahoney bag men in the last year. That gun was also the same gun from a case you two worked a year ago the Wainscott case. The man who originally attacked your girlfriend, Angelique Rossi. Does any of this ring a bell?" asked the Chief.

"Yes and what does that have to do with us?" asked Goren.

"The gun had your fingerprints on it Detective Goren. Did you decide to take that gun out of the evidence room and get a little revenge on Colin Mahoney for killing your girlfriend's mother and for trying to kill her when she was a little girl?" asked the Chief. "Someone sent us a letter last week to look into these murders and pointing you out as a suspect. We decided to look into your old cases, we hadn't found anything, but this gun with your fingerprints is the proof we need."

"Detective Goren you're under arrest," said the IAB officer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**One PP**

"Wait a minute! You can't really believe that Bobby committed any murders?" yelled Eames.

"I had no reason to kill these men and I have an alibi for this morning. I was with Angela this morning until I came to work," Goren said angrily.

"So your alibi is the woman you were avenging. Great alibi detective," said the Chief.

"Chief, I have worked with Goren for almost two years and I don't believe he is capable of this type of crime. He has been with the NYPD for 15 years and has an excellent record. He has made a lot of enemies on both sides of the law. How do we know that this isn't a set up? Guns can be planted and finger prints can be placed. Let me put Logan and Wheeler on the case. Let's see what they come up with," demanded Ross.

The Chief looked at Ross then looked at Goren. He wasn't happy, but he had to back down.

"Ok, I am giving you two weeks to come up with another suspect or proof of a set up," said the Chief.

"Thanks Chief," said Goren, he reached to shake the Chief's hand, but the chief walked out the room.

Ross got up and walked to the door, "Logan and Wheeler get in here."

"Goren and Eames bring Logan and Wheeler up to speed on what's going on. After Logan and Wheeler I want you two back in my office," demanded Ross. "This will be run by the book."

All four detectives walked out of Ross' office into the visiting officer's room. Goren had his head down hands in his pockets. How much could he trust them with? Should he tell them everything? They have his life in their hands.

**Holy Cross Convent**

"Mother Mary Kate someone here to see you," said Sister Francis.

"Send her in Francis," said Mary.

Mother Mary stood up and greeted her visitor, but Mary looked uneasy.

"Who are you?" asked Mary.

"Really doesn't matter does it?" said Beth. "I won't be here long."

"You have such darkness in you my child, such hatred and evil," said Mother Mary, as she made the sign of the cross.

"Many have said that. But I can't have you telling Angela those things. Because if you continue you will ruin my plan and I just can't have that," smiled Beth.

"What has Angelique ever done to you?"

"She has made Bubby happy. And I can't have that. I am going to take away his job, the woman he loves and as a bonus his child," laughed Beth. "He took everything from me and now I will finally get my revenge."

"Angelique is pregnant?"

"Yes your little angel is a slut and a sinner. But you won't live to see that bastard child born," laughed Beth, as she lunged and injected Mary with potassium chloride.

**One Police Plaza**

"Goren I know your a secretive guy, but you need to be totally honest with us here. I think we can all agree we got each other's back. What is said in this room stays in this room. I am sure the Captain had to pull some strings to keep major case on this. But I am sure IAB will be watching. Wheeler I know Ross is your rabbi, but I need to know you will keep what is said in here between us until we get the whole story," explained Logan.

Everyone included Wheeler nodded in agreement. Goren started pacing the room, rubbed the back of his neck as he told them everything. He didn't hold anything back, he told him how Angela found out about Colin Mahoney being her father but she hadn't had any contact with him in the last year. That she was afraid for this information to come out because it could ruin his career, so they decided to keep it secret.

"So you had no reason to kill or seek revenge. But wow a cop dating a mobster's daughter, classic," said Logan.

"Even if I did want revenge. Why would I? It would just bring Mahoney back into our lives and that's the last thing I would want to do," explained Goren.

"Who would want to do this?" asked Wheeler.

"I am sure we could come up with a long list. The question is who would have known about this information, to come up with this set up?" asked Eames.

"The only ones who knew were us, the sisters of Holy cross, the police that covered the original crime years ago, and Colin Mahoney," said Goren.

"Well in the original crime report Angela was listed under her real name. So she couldn't be traced by that. The sisters of Holy Cross were very protective and if Colin Mahoney is her father why would he put her at risk or want to hurt you?" asked Logan.

"Isn't Mahoney married with a son? Maybe his wife wants to hurt Angela and is doing it through you?" asked Wheeler.

"Angela donated life saving bone marrow to save their son's life. I doubt she would do anything to hurt her," said Goren.

"Geez, there goes all those leads," said Logan.

"Bobby go home, it's late. We will figure this out," said Eames.

Bobby nodded in agreement. He walked out to his car; he sat in it for awhile. Which home should he go to? He couldn't face Angela, she would blame herself. He drove to his apartment and went inside. Pulled out the bottle of scotch and thought, "Things can't get worse."

**Angela's apartment**

Angela looked at the clock it was 7pm she wondered why she hadn't heard from Bobby. She was about to pick up the phone to call him when it rang.

"Bobby?" she asked.

"No, Angelique. It's Sister Francis. We rushed Mother Mary Kate to the hospital she had a heart attack. It doesn't look good. You better come quick!" said Francis.

"I will be right there," Angela hung up the phone and called a cab. Oh Lord don't punish her for my sins she prayed. While she waited for the cab she dialed Bobby's cell. No answer. She left him a message and told him where she was. "Things can't get worse," she thought.

Angela waited for the cab. She paced up and down the side walk. A silver BMW pulled up to the curb.

"Angela are you alright?" said Beth she got out of the passenger side of the car.

"Oh my God, Beth. No, My mother has had a heart attack I have to get to the hospital. I can't get a hold of Bobby; I called a cab," she was crying.

"Oh dear, let me and Andy drive you," said Beth and got into the back set with Angela.

"I don't know what I will do if something happens to her," cried Angela.

"There, there," said Beth. She held Angela head on her shoulder.

Angela looked out the window and realized they were going down a deserted road. She felt a prick on her neck.

"Ouch! This isn't the way to the hospital. Where are we going?"

"Don't you worry Angela, Bubby will come to rescue you doesn't he always? Now you just sleep," smiled Beth.

Angela wondered why Beth was doing this. But she couldn't wonder long, the drug Beth gave her over powered her and she was asleep.

"Nicky, you promised I would get to kill her. This isn't just about your revenge it's about mine too," said Andy.

"Don't worry darling you will get your revenge too. It is all going as planned," smiled Nichole.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Bobby's Apartment **

Bobby was awakened by his cell phone beeping, he had a message. He listened to Angela's frantic message about Mother Mary Kate having a heart attack and going to the hospital. He rubbed the back of his neck and punched the wall. Why had he been so selfish? Why wasn't he there for her? He looked at the engagement ring he had bought for her a month ago. He was waiting for the perfect time to give it to her, but seemed something was always coming up to spoil the moment. He splashed water on his face, slipped the ring in his pocket and drove to the hospital. When he got there it was too late Mother Mary Kate was dead. He wondered where Angela was. He saw one of the nuns from the order.

"Hello sister, I am Bobby Goren, Angelique's boyfriend. I am so sorry about Mother Mary Kate, where is Angela?

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Mother Mary kept asking for her, we called Angela; she said she was coming but never showed up. That was hours ago," said the sister.

"Thank you sister," Bobby said, as he touched her arm.

Bobby ran back to his car and headed to Angela's apartment. The door was open; he walked in and looked around on the table he saw the pregnancy test and a card that said Congratulations on your new Baby. He dropped down in the chair and looked at the card. He opened it and it was signed, Love Nicole. All the blood drained out of his face. He jumped up and pulled his cell out of his pocket to call Eames.

"If you want to see your Angel again. I wouldn't do that Bubby," smiled Nicole.

Bobby went for his gun.

"No, No, No. Think of your sweetie and your baby. Put the gun on the table," she said.

Bobby placed his gun on the table and turned to face Nicole.

"So it was all you, wasn't it Nicole? The letter to NYPD, trying to blame me for those murders, you wanted to take my job and now Angela," said Bobby.

"Yes, and can you believe how happy I was to find out she was pregnant! It was icing on the cake," laughed Nicole.

"Now what Nicole?" demanded Bobby.

"Let's go for a ride. I am sure you want to see your Angelique one last time."

Nicole led Bobby down to the car. She directed Bobby to the passenger seat and she sat in the driver's seat.

"Now drink that bottle of water," said Nicole.

"I'm not thirsty," said Bobby.

"I didn't ask if you were thirsty, just drink it!" she ordered.

Bobby drank the bottle of water but before he fell asleep he hit the send button on his cell phone.

**One PP**

"Eames, Hello? Anyone there?" she checked the caller ID, it said Goren. She could hear muffled voices. She could make out the name Nicole. She ran to Captain Ross' office.

"Captain something is wrong with Goren. He must have dialed my cell, but I can only hear muffled sounds but I heard him say Nicole. I think he is in trouble!" panicked Eames.

"Bring the cell to lab, they might be able to amplify the sound and we can trace the GPS and track him. Nicole Wallace would make a lot of sense to what is going on. Riche call Logan and Wheeler and get them back here ASAP," ordered Ross.

**Out in the Country at a Farm House**

"Geez Nicky how are we going to get him inside, he weighs a ton," said Andy.

"Just get that wagon darling, we can load him up in there," said Nicole.

They put Bobby in a wagon and moved him into the farmhouse. They put him in a chair and tied him up. Angela was on the other side of the room. She yelled when they came in.

"Oh my God! Bobby! What have you done to Bobby! Let him go, please don't hurt him," she cried.

"Oh please you're making me sick, with all that lovie dovie crap," said Nicole. "Put a gag on her please."

"When are we going to do this Nicky? Why don't we just do it and get it over with?" asked Andy.

"Because I want him awake to see it happen. Then my dear, then it will be done," smiled Nicole.

**One PP**

"Can you make out any of the sounds? Can you track it?" Eames said anxiously.

"Eames, give the guy time to work," said Logan.

Logan, Wheeler, Eames and Captain Ross stood in silence as the lab tech tried to enhance the voices on the cell phone. Another lab tech tried to track his cell using the GPS system.

"We lost the signal. His battery must have gone dead. But the last signal was transmitted through a cell tower just north of the city. I was able to clear up the background noise. Here is what I got," said the lab tech.

Eames got weak when she heard the familiar voice.

"_Where are you taking me Nicole?"_

"_To see your precious Angel, Bubby. She has been asking for you. Now go to sleep we will be there soon."_

"That's all we got then the battery goes dead," said the lab tech.

"It's Nicole Wallace, she has Bobby and Angela. She is behind all of this!" yelled Eames.

"Calm down Eames. We need to find out where she would be holding them. We need a map of the area. She would take them to a deserted area. We need to search a 20 mile radius around the cell tower. We need to look for deserted buildings, homes, warehouses. Logan brief the squad room I want all available officers in that area," ordered Ross.

**Back at the Farmhouse**

Bobby started to come to. He was still a little groggy. He saw Angela on the other side of the room. The rest of the barn was empty.

"Angelique?" he mumbled.

"Bobby? Are you ok? I was so worried. I am so sorry," she cried.

"Why? This isn't your fault. It's my fault. . Nicole Wallace is doing this to get back at me," explained Bobby.

"Why? What did you do to her?" asked Angelique.

"No time to get into that. Is it true, are you pregnant?" asked Bobby.

"Well I was hoping to tell you under better circumstances," she cried. "I hope you're not angry."

"Never, Angela I love you. I want to marry you and have as many kids as you want to have. I wanted to ask you but the time was never right," declared Bobby.

"Well I guess now is as good a time as any," she tried to laugh through her tears.

"Oh dear God, I think I am going to be sick. Here you two are about to die and your talking marriage and children? Optimistic aren't we?" snickered Nicole.

"Let her go Nicole, she hasn't done anything to you," pleaded Bobby.

"You're right, she hasn't. But you see, she has done something to my husband Andy," said Nicole.

"What? I don't even know him? What have I done to you?" she asked Andy.

"Does the name Anthony Moralis ring a bell?" said Andy.

"He killed my mother Fiona and he shot me when I was younger," said Angela. "Oh my God what about Mother Mary, I forgot all about her?"

"Well she is dead too. All this talk about a dark cloud around you I couldn't have that. So she and I had a chat," smiled Nicole.

"Oh my God how could you do that?" said Angela.

"NICKY, it's my turn now!" yelled Andy.

"Ok, dear, you're so impatient," said Nicole.

"Anthony Moralis was my father and your father Colin Mahoney killed him! I can't touch Colin Mahoney, so I killed his bag men framed his daughter's boyfriend and now I am going to kill his daughter," smiled Andy.

"And you thought of all this yourself?" smirked Goren. "Where did you find him Nicole?"

"What do you mean?" asked Andy.

"Don't listen to him darling. Go ahead shoot her and get your revenge," said Nicole.

"Then she will kill you Andy cause that's how Nicole works. She uses men then disposes of them. Don't tell me you didn't do your homework on Nicole?" asked Bobby.

"No, is that true Nicole?" asked Andy.

"Cops lie Andy, don't you know that? Now kill the girl and then we kill him," ordered Nicole.

"Did you ever wonder why Nicole was so interested in me? I have had her in the interrogation room three times. She has killed over 18 times that we know of, even her own daughter. What makes you think she won't kill you?" asked Bobby.

Andy was confused; he didn't know who to trust. He turned the gun first on Angela, then on Nicole, his resolve wavering. Angela managed to get her hands untied while his attention distracted by Bobby's and Nicole's attempts to sway him. As he turned the gun towards Nicole again, Angela lunged at him and tried to grab the gun. As they struggled, the gun went off and Angela fell to the ground, where she lay motionless.

"NO!" yelled Bobby.

"Good job, my dear," said Nicole.

Andy was in shock. He didn't mean to shoot her and he felt remorse.

"Nicky I think we need to leave. I think she is dead," said Andy.

Bobby fought to get out of his restraints and Nicole just laughed.

"No we are not leaving we are not done," said Nicole.

"I wanted revenge, but now I don't feel right about this. Let's just go," said Andy.

"You are such a wimp." Nicole turned and shot Andy. "He should have listened to you Bubby. Now it's just you and me. Oh, how long I have waited for this day."

She stood up and pointed the gun at Goren's head. He closed his eyes. He figured if Angela and his child were gone he had nothing to live for.

"No last words Bubby? No final words of wisdom?" said Nicole with a laugh.

"How about, 'Die Bitch?!'" said Angela.

A shot rang out and Bobby's eyes widened at the sight of Angela kneeling beside Andy's body, with his gun in her hands. Nicole crumpled to the ground, gasping for breath, a bullet wound to her back. Angela rose to her feet, kicked the gun out of Nicole's reach, and ran to untie Bobby.

"You're bleeding," as he looked at her stomach.

"It's just a scratch," she said as she lifted up her shirt to show him the bullet only grazed her. She had hit her head and had been knocked out temporarily.

They both turned at the sound of Nicole's voice, weak and rasping as her lungs filled with blood. "What will your God think, Angela? You're a religious person. 'Thou shalt not kill'".

"Well the bible says an eye for an eye. You killed enough people Nicole, I think he will forgive me," replied Angela.

With one last shuddering breath, Nicole was finally silenced for good. Bobby and Angela could hear sirens approaching.

"Here comes the Calvary," said Bobby. "But there is something I need to do first." He got down on one knee, "Angelique will you marry me?" he took the ring from his pocket.

"Yes, oh Yes I will!" She cried.

As he placed the ring on her finger and kissed her, Bobby felt the pain and shadows that had been with him for so long recede once and for all. He came so close to losing her forever. From that moment on he never wanted to spend another day without her, he held her tightly in his arms they were now the family he always needed.


End file.
